httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid
Ingrid is a Viking girl who once lived on Marauder Island, but moved to Berk after meeting Hiccup. She is very strong-willed and determined, but also a prankster, making her one of the leading assailants in pranks alongside the Thorston twins. Despite her previous dislike of Vikings and their bloody ways, she has learned to accept Berk as her home. Her dragon, Ragna, is her long-time best friend and only living family member, despite not being blood-related. Physical Appearance Ingrid has a thin, slightly hourglass figure, but still with some muscle, giving her more agility than... chubbier Vikings. She has long, straight black hair with bangs that cover her right eye entirely and sweep to the side, with the rest down and twin braids wrapping around the back of her head. When she lived in Marauder Island, she more a simple brown tunic and torn brown pants, with a dark green belt. She wore an open brown wool vest and gauntlets. She wore flat green shoes and had a necklace made of scales and dragon fangs. During her time in Berk, her attire changed. Ingrid now wears a brown sleeveless tunic under a long-sleeved green shirt with a white fur lining the collar, as well as a brown piece of leather wrapped around her waist with fur between it and her shirt. She also wears a brown skirt that goes to her knees and a white piece of cloth hanging down the front and a green belt slightly hanging down, and a pair of long green pants with slits on the sides. She wears bandages on her calves and arms, with brown leather gauntlets and boots that reach halfway to her knees. Ingrid still has the necklace. She is seen as attractive by Snotlout and Tuffnut, and usually diverts their attention away from Astrid should they be in the same place at the same time. Personality "Come on, Astrid! Loosen up a bit! Have a little fun! You're not gonna be young forever, you know." Ingrid is a very determined and strong-willed girl. When her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This usually causes the town to be pranked. A lot. She seems to have a "seize the day" attitude which ups her recklessness, something Astrid does not approve of. This usually gets the two into fights, with either Hiccup breaking the two up or one of them storming off. Ingrid also doesn't have a full grasp of her emotions, especially when portraying them around other people. Because of this, she has a very short temper and will explode on any of them, despite trying her best to reign her anger in. She does not fully grasp how humans interact after being with dragons for most of her life, and because of that she often leaves the crowded town and into the forest or atop Gothi's tower where no one can find her. She is very defensive of her opinions and beliefs, and follows her instincts, as well as her dragon's. When the time calls for it, she can be very serious. Even when others don't believe her or call her crazy, she will stand by what she says or thinks. Back with the pranking. Though she seems to not have a limit for what she does and does not use for pranks, she does. Though her own rules of pranking are overshadowed by what she actually does, she never goes too far. One of her own rules states that she is not allowed to put any Viking or dragon in mortal danger. She wants to have fun, not kill people. Her pranks earn her the respect of the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and they become her personal sidekicks for pranks. Ingrid also acts like a dragon sometimes. She can be seen running up walls or standing on roofs. Even roaring or cooing to the dragons. However, she was not always like that. When she lived on Marauder Island, she was still strong willed and followed her instincts, but she was also scared. She was afraid of the outside world, and was unsure about Hiccup and the others when they first met. Why? Because they were Vikings. And she grew up knowing Vikings were evil people who wanted to kill dragons. When Hiccup offered to bring her back to Berk with him, she was scared. Biography The Marauder Island was located to the east of Berk, and was usually hidden in a thick veil of mist. Ingrid has no memory of how she got there. All she remembered was seeing Ragna for the first time. Ragna took care of Ingrid like a mother would a child. She would teach her how to fish with her hands, climb steep mountains and tall trees, run faster than any other human, and even taught her how to speak Dragonese. Eventually, the other dragons on the island grew to accept the girl as one of their own. She lived with them for about 15 years. Then, Hiccup came. It was a complete accident. During a battle with the Outcasts, Toothless's wing was damaged, forcing both he and his rider to hide in the island. There, he came across a dragon who was injured and unable to fly. As he was about to help the dragon, Ingrid came out and, thinking he was there to harm the dragon, attacked Hiccup. Fortunately, Toothless and Ragna got there in time to stop anyone from getting seriously hurt, or worse. Ingrid and Ragna brought the boys to the nest so they can rest, though Ingrid still did not trust Hiccup. While Hiccup was stranded in the next, his fascination for Ingrid grew. Not a "love" fascination, but the fact that a human was living with dragons was fascinating. Sure, he and Toothless helped bright dragons to Berk, but he had never seen someone be full-blown accepted by dragons from day one. Another thing that piqued his interest what that Ingrid never spoke in his language. It was always grumbles or roars. Ingrid, however, was skeptical but also curious. She had never seen anyone like him before, other than herself, and it was... odd, to say the least. She grew up with dragons, not humans. But still, she wanted him off the island. So she started to play pranks on him in hopes of getting him to leave, but it backfired, and she started to enjoy being with him. When they were comfortable enough around each other, he taught her a little bit about his language, but only the basics so she would understand some of what he said. He taught her the alphabet and how to draw, which only peaked her interests more. Eventually, Hiccup was able to leave the island and go back to Berk. Ingrid didn't want him to go, but he told her he had to. He asked her if she wanted to come, but she was nervous about leaving, and declined. As he got ready to take off, Ragna and Ingrid talked in low growls and hushed whispers. Finally, they came to a conclusion. Ingrid climbed onto Ragna and flew off after Hiccup. He led her back to Berk, making sure they didn't stray too far apart. When they got to Berk, no one really knew what to make of the girl and her strange dragon, but they welcomed her with open arms. Ingrid, feeling overwhelmed and scared, lashed out at them and had to be calmed by Hiccup and Ragna. From then on, for the next year, Hiccup taught her how to read, write, and speak their language; with some help from Astrid and Fishlegs, of course. She was also taught the art of pranking by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who believed she needed to loosen up a bit. This worked a bit too well, as she went around pranking people for months afterward, quickly gaining the twins' respect. Over time, she won the trust and friendship of Snotloud, Fishlegs, and the rest of the village (barring Mildew). That is, except, for one: Astrid. Astrid believed that there was something familiar about Ingrid, but could never place it. She never trusted Ingrid, no matter how nice she looked. There was always something off. Something bugging her. And then, she found out why. During an invasion led Alvin the Treacherous, Ingrid went to try and get him to leave. Astrid followed, unbeknownst to Alvin and Ingrid. She and the large man talked animatedly before Alvin said those damning words to Ingrid. "I finally see my daughter and this is the greeting I get?!" Ingrid's mind went on overload, unable to believe his words. Her lost memories came back and she realized the truth, but continued to deny it, saying she would forever be with Berk. Astrid had left before those words were spoken. When Alvin left, Ingrid went back to the village, but was ambushed. The people were furious, believing her to be a mole, a threat. Angered, Stoic banished her, forcing her out of Berk. The kids, mainly Tuffnut and Snotlout, tried to reason with him, but he would not budge. In the days that followed Astrid was ignored by the two boys, too angry to talk to the one who got their friend banished. A week later, Alvin attacked again, this time with an even bigger armada. The two villages were locked in combat, but the Berkians were losing. Before the Berkians were about to be finished off, Ingrid rushed into battle with her dragon, as well as her closest dragon friends. Together, they beat Alvin and forced him out. Realizing their mistakes, the village let her back in, and Astrid and Ingrid made up, though Astrid still doesn't approve of most of what she does. Trivia * Ingrid currently has six dragons that belong to her. Ragna, the Night Wing dragon, is her main dragon and partner. ** Other dragons include the Dangerous Doudra, Bob and Barrel, the Mandrum, Naga, the Deathsong, Devil Song, a Timberjack, Razor, and a Monstrous Nightmare, Hellfire. ** Four out of the six dragons are rare and three only available on Marauder Island. These dragons are the Night Wing, Dangerous Duodra, and Mandrum. * Ingrid's birthday is May 13. * Ingrid is unaware that Snotlout and Tuffnut have a crush on her, despite it being obvious. * Snotlout and Tuffnut have a crush on her. * Ingrid met Valka while she still lived on the island, but her mask was never removed, so she never saw the human behind it. * Ingrid had a small crush on Hiccup but it faded over time. * Ingrid is currently the only human who has lived with and been raised by a dragon. ** Valka lived with dragons, but was raised by Vikings. Photo on 12-17-15 at 11.jpg|The Mandrum Ragna.jpg|The Night Wing Umber pic.jpg|The Timberjack Category:Characters Category:Vikings Category:Females